Night Before Christmas
by Seracilya13inside
Summary: From the DeviantArt Christmas Challenge. It's late at night on Christmas Eve; Artemis has to sleep at HQ and Wally left his gifts there...


" '_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"_

Okay. So there was a creature stirring. Two, actually. But, in the spirit of Christmas, humor me.

"Artemis, just stay there." Paula Crock's voice was soft but sure through the cell phone receiver.

Artemis looked with disbelief at nothing in particular, continuing the conversation with her mother.

"Mom, its Christmas Eve!"

"At twelve-thirty, it isn't Christmas Eve anymore, Artemis."

The archer then took on the tendencies of a normal teenage girl, answering with a slight whine.

"But, Mom-"

"Artemis, stay there. You sound exhausted. God forbid you fall asleep on the way home. Just stay the night, okay?"

Artemis mumbled something incoherently.

"Excuse me?"

"Có, mẹ."1 Artemis repeated tenderly.

"Just make sure you're home before ten a.m., okay? …2Tôi yêu bạn, Artemis."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye."

With a click and a groan of frustration, Artemis made her way to the shower, rambling to herself about how stupid, yet successful, the earlier mission was.

Wally was freaking out. **Freaking out.** He could not, for the life of him, find the presents he got for the team. He already checked all his super secret hiding spots: The garage, the tool shed, his closet….his closet! He put them in the back of his closet at HQ.

And just like that, Wally was already in the zeta tubes, impatiently waiting to be beamed to the Young Justice headquarters.

After exiting the shower and putting on the most comfortable button-up pajamas she could find, she tried to go to sleep. She didn't succeed because, while she was completely exhausted, as soon as her face hit her pillow, so did the insomnia.

Fifteen minutes passed and, with another sigh of frustration, she went to the living room to watch a movie.

She was trying to decide between 'Paranormal Activity' and 'The Fourth Kind' when she heard the whir of the zeta tubes and the one thing she really didn't want to hear on Christmas.

'_Recognized: Kid Flash. B07.'_

The obnoxious speedster didn't even enter the den, making a beeline for his room. And then the kitchen [of course].

"So stupid!" he hissed in the dark, obviously frustrated with himself. He just realized that the team's Christmas party would be held at HQ anyway, so there was no need to get the presents.

"Glad to hear you finally admit it." Artemis said aloud, revealing herself from the seat of the couch to look upon Wally's hilariously shocked face.

"What's the matter, Baywatch? Cat got your tongue?"

The speedster's shocked expression disappeared and was replaced with one of caution and annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

All of a sudden the redhead was right in front of her, staring her down.

"Seriously Arty, what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me Arty," she whined, the exhaustion taking over and warping her usually snide nature. "It was really late cause of the mission and-" she cut herself off with a loud yawn, "-my mom said I had to stay here… and I have to be at home by…. Ten…"

"Oh." Was all Wally had said. He would've said more if he weren't mentally kicking himself over how adorable he thought Artemis looked when she yawned. His distaste was welcomed with open arms at Artemis' next remark.

"Nice pajamas. Conceited much?"

Wally glanced down to see with horror he was still wearing the button up Kid Flash pajama shirt and brick red pajama pants he left the house in. He didn't even notice.

And he was never going to hear the end of this.

His cheeks matched the color of his pants, and he would've snapped back if what he heard next didn't make the hair on his arms stand on end.

Artemis was giggling. Never before did he think that 'Artemis' and 'giggling' would be in the same sentence. Not in this dimension anyway. But here he was, looking down at Artemis, who was sitting on the sofa, giggling. '_She must be delirious from exhaustion…'_

"You should've seen your face! You looked like a- like a tomato with freckles!" her eyes squeezed shut and her hand gripped her midsection, the other lightly slapping the sofa cushion.

"I can't-! I can't-!" she breathed.

Now Wally was at a loss. He didn't want to snap at her so she could snap back and they could wake up the whole cave. And he certainly didn't want to ruin her mood. This was the happiest he'd ever seen her. And if it wasn't him being made fun of, he'd probably join in with her.

So he did what any self-respecting teenage boy would do at a time like this: he shoved her off the couch.

She resurfaced with a blank look on her face, as if she weren't laughing a few seconds ago, or even the duration of her life.

"Asshole." She said calmly.

Then Wally mirrored her previous actions, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back the tears as his laughing grew louder and louder…

And he was given a nice whack to the back of the head, accompanied by an acidic whisper-yell from his favorite blonde archer.

"Shut up Baywatch! People are trying to sleep!"

The two commenced in an impromptu face-off; but Wally had an advantage. With his previous growth spurt, he was now two inches taller that Artemis. But that certainly didn't stop her.

She stared him in the eyes, desperately trying not to laugh. And succeeding.

"…You wanna go?" Silence ensued.

And they two simultaneously broke into a rumbling bout of laughter, then grabbing each other and delivering incessant 'shh!'s.

The next few seconds of silence were…awkward, to say the least. They gazed into each others eyes before Artemis looked away, taking her hand off his shoulder.

She directed her attention to a movie case as Wally took an awkward step back. The discomfort on his face was apparent, and he chose his next words carefully.

"Well, I'm gonna-"

"Do you wanna watch 'Paranormal Activity' with me?"

"…What?"

Artemis then employed the best condescending adult voice she could muster.

"Well, Wallace, it's a movie…"

"I know it's a movie." He began, annoyed. "It's just- why would you want to watch a horror movie… on Christmas."

"Christmas tradition. Duh."

"Oh."

"What, did you think I was some weirdo who watches horror movies just to offset the holiday season?"

"…Maybe…"

Artemis huffed and sat on the couch, pulling a large quilt Megan had made over her. "You're an idiot."

He ignored the comment and put the disc in the DVD player. He sat down and turned to the blonde archer, who was staring at him with disbelief.

"You're gonna watch it with me?" she said incredulously, raising one eyebrow.

He gave a light grin, making her heart flutter a bit in her chest. "Yeah; I've never seen this movie before."

Artemis promptly socked him in the arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You've never seen 'Paranormal Activity'! Shame on you!" She stuck and extended index finger in his face, followed by a flick to his adorably freckled nose. He paused and remembered something she said earlier.

"How is this a Christmas tradition?"

"I don't know."

"Do you do this every year?"

"It depends. My sister and I used to watch them every year." She regretted her words as soon as the left her mouth.

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Let's just watch this movie."

Artemis looked down at her suddenly empty hand. She growled at the ginger next to her.

"Wally…"

"Younger or Older?"

"Older. Happy? Now give me the remote."

"Nope." He replied cheekily, starting the movie.

Now, Artemis wasn't fazed at all, since it was her third time watching this move. But Wally…not so much. Twenty minutes in and he was latched onto Artemis' arm.

"Wally, let go." He ignored her, his eyes still glued to the screen. Artemis could feel her eyes lulling closed, but she forgot the part of the movie that frightened her the most. She didn't see it coming at all, and didn't expect it, with the movie almost being over.

At that moment she yelped and jumped onto Wally, her arms wrapping around his neck, burying her face into his collarbone. He grabbed her waist after she hopped into his lap without warning, and then his focus was completely on the girl whose face was hidden in his neck.

"… You okay, Arty?" he whispered, barely audible above the ongoing movie.

The girl in his lap was still frightened, but not at all ready to give up her snarky personality because of it. "**Don't** call me Arty." She snarled groggily, her face still hidden by his neck. She yawned for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, fighting to stay awake harder than a kindergartner at naptime.

"Why can't I? Come on Arty, it's Christmas."

She yawned, followed by a sigh of defeat. "…Fine."

"ArtyArtyArtyArtyArtyArty…" the speedster said rapidly, relishing his new privileges.

He then noticed how quiet she was. "… Arty?... Artemis?"

A soft sigh confirmed his suspicions; she fell asleep. Wally froze, panicking and not knowing what to do.

'_Should I move her? Put her in her room? Leave her on the couch? What should I do?'_

He thought all this while looking down at her peaceful, sleeping figure. Then he yawned.

'_Well, I'm tired too, and this couch is comfortable…might as well…'_

Artemis woke up for no particular reason. She thought she was still dreaming though, when she felt the warmth of someone beneath her and someone's chin resting on the top of her head. She then let her mind wander to which gorgeous boy her subconscious gave her the privilege of spending dreamland with.

_Chace Crawford. Diego Boneta. Wally._

Wait, what? And then the memories flooded back to her like a wave.

_Last night. Wally. Movie… I sat on his lap?_

Wondering what she ate or drank to make her act like this, she cracked her eyes open. They shot the rest of the way when she realized which hunk she fell asleep on.

Wally. His green eyes were already open and holding hers in a thoughtful stare. He began to say something too, before she panicked.

She pushed off of him, but her foot slid on the quilt that had now reached the floor. Artemis slipped and her face slammed into Wally's chest. He laughed as she stood upright, her hand over her nose.

_Damn those solid pectorals! Wait…_

She unconsciously checked the clock on the television, and proceeded to shake the surrounding areas with her profanity as she hurried to her room.

The clock said 9:25. It was a half-hour walk from the zeta tubes to her apartment building.

Shoving herself into some jeans, a fitted grey sweatshirt and flat ankle boots, she ran into the kitchen with her coat, gloves and hat to grab something to eat before she dashed off to the zeta tubes. To her surprise, Wally was there too, dressed and ready to go.

She ignored him, having literally no time to argue with him. She looked in the fridge. There wasn't any yogurt left.

_9:30._

A voice from behind her spoke with all the Christmas cheer possible. "Here."

Artemis turned to face Wally, and saw in his outstretched hands a spoon and the last yogurt cup. Giving him a questioning look, she ripped it open and began to viciously eat.

"Slow down, Arty!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Wally, you're going to make me late!" she bit back angrily.

"Why do you think I'm dressed, dumbass? I'm going in the tubes with you, and then I'm going to run you home."

Artemis whipped around with an annoyed expression on her face, the terror hiding just beneath the surface. "Why?"

Wally's face turned rosy, slowly creeping up to the grey beanie he was wearing.

"Nothing… you shouldn't get in trouble on Christmas, okay?"

"Okay…" she dragged out, tossing the battered yogurt remains and slipping on her coat.

His next words were wary, but he tried to be as nonchalant as he could, grabbing a sandwich and bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "You should wear your hair down more often."

Artemis nearly froze at the ... compliment? She took into account the present state of her hair: sans its usual green hair tie and tumbling down her back in shimmering blond waves. She thought to herself why it had to look so amazing only when she was rushing out the door as she took a quick look at her reflection in the microwave.

She loved the fact that Wally was being nice instead of being at her throat, but she didn't feel obligated to return the favor.

"But you still can't come. You don't know where I live and I want to keep it that way." Her eyes searched for the clock.

_9:40_

Wally grinned. "You really think that Robin doesn't know where you live? Or that he wouldn't tell me just to see what pranks I'd pull?"

Artemis let out a long sigh, looking at her feet as a comfortable silence hung itself over the kitchen. She then turned her back on Wally.

"Keep up Baywatch." She remembered one thing and turned on her heels to almost be run over by the speedster.

"And one more thing-" she began sweetly, "if you **ever** call me a dumbass again, I'll punch you in the face so hard you won't be able to eat for a week. **Understood?"**

The usually cheerful boy before her cowered in fear. That is, until his eyes flitted upward. The action was so fast you'd have to be an expert to catch it. But after that, a mischievous smirk crept upon his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

She turned to leave the kitchen when she was yanked back to the threshold.

"Wally, what the he-"

This was all she could say before Wally gently pressed his lips to hers.

The red ribbon tied around the sprig of mistletoe shone in the morning light as it dangled above the two, who were more than engrossed in each other's warmth.

Artemis kept thinking about how his lips were the best thing she'd ever tasted as his fingers wove through her hair, the edge of his cutoff gloves tickling her neck. It was soft, sweet and pure. It was everything she could have hoped for in a kiss. And it was with Wally, of all people. She rang her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, just above his back pockets.

They were like that for five minutes, their lips seceding and then finding each other again, each kiss sweeter than the last.

Wally broke away one last time, a smile spreading from ear to ear at the sight before him: a very frustrated Artemis, who did not, for one second, want it to end. He bent over to whisper in her ear. She shivered as his breath tickled her skin.

"_Merry Christmas, Artemis."_

He then reverted back to the goofy, obnoxious speedster we all know and love, dragging Artemis to the zeta tubes, making sure she wasn't tardy for a white Christmas in Gotham.

1["Có, mẹ."]: "Yes, mom" (Vietnamese)

2["Tôi yêu bạn"]: "I love you" (Still Vietnamese)


End file.
